


Angstober Week 5 - Calm After The Storm

by rexcaliburechoes



Series: Angstober 2017 (Wattpad) [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Child AU, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Child Abuse, i pick on him way too much, poor lukas, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexcaliburechoes/pseuds/rexcaliburechoes
Summary: In which he finally gets his wish.





	Angstober Week 5 - Calm After The Storm

The tiny boy sniffed quietly, wiping tears away from his cheeks. He was hiding away in one of the storage tents, hoping to avoid the attention of the others. It was hard to control what little emotions that he felt in this state. It was as though the wall that held them back broke within him.

He scrubbed away the tears, trying to stop them from flowing so freely. His red-brown eyes were puffy from crying for so long. He sniffed again, evening his breathing out.

"Lukas? Lukas, where are you?" A familiar feminine voice called out.

_ They're looking for you,  _ a piece of him whispered.  _ Perhaps you should answer. _

He didn't, ignoring that tiny voice. He felt so small in such a large and terrifying world.

The voice sighed. "Lady Mathilda, he isn't here."

"Alright, thank you, Silque. I'm sure... I'm sure he wants some time alone." He heard Mathilda murmur to the cleric. "I'm sure he'll appear with the dawn."

Lukas curled up in a ball, laying down.  _ Just enough time to compose yourself. _ The more mature part of him said. 

His eyes drifted shut. He honestly felt like Python, napping at a time like this, but maybe it'll help get his mind of what happened.

**_-M-_ **

Clive walked into the supplies tent. Since the other soldiers-turned-kids were asleep, it was his turn to take stock.

Normally, even child Lukas would take care of this, but since he disappeared...

He shoved the thought away of a dead or dying child Lukas. He couldn't have gone far, right? He was too sensible to run away.

Earlier, Zeke came to him to give him an alarming piece of news.

_ "Oh, Sir Zeke. What is it?" Clive picked up at the report papers that were scribbled over by one of the kids. He clicked his tongue in disdain. Another night of reports, wasted.  _

_ "I do not know why, but one of your solders tripped in front of me and bolted away. I do not know where he went." Zeke informed. His deep voice was oddly even-keeled for the news he had presented. _

_ Clive straightened up, eyes widening. "What? Can you describe him?" _

_ "I believe he was red-haired. Sir Lukas, was it?" _

_ "This is a grave situation. We must look for him at once." _

Unfortunately, their search hadn't yielded Lukas' location. They'd hoped that he'd return by the dawn.

_ Perhaps we should have searched harder. _ Clive thought as he lit the lantern. A flash of red caught his eye.

"Lukas?" The boy was curled up on the dirty floor, evidently asleep.

The boy, roused by the light shining from the lantern, rubbed his eyes. "Huuuuh?"

Clive knelt down, placing the lantern aside to inspect the child's face. It was unmarred, but tear tracks and snot still stained his face. His nose was red, eyes swollen from crying. "Lukas, what are you doing in here?"

"Hidin'..." He mumbles, standing up. He looked like a small child who had been caught sleeping in their parent's room after a terrible dream.

"Whatever for?" Clive asked gently, pulling Lukas closer to protect him from the cold Rigelian night.

"Sir Zeke scared me..." He mumbles, leaning into Clive's warmth.

He clicks his tongue softly, picking Lukas up. He was really light, for such a small boy. "You poor thing. C'mon, up you get. It's bedtime for you."

"Okay, Dad." Clive freezes, almost dropping him in his surprise.  _ Did he just say- _

Before he could ask him what he meant, Lukas fell asleep in his arms. His eyes softened, seeing his little face. It was pure and innocent, though not naive.  It was without the hard lines of worry or a mask of cold professionalism that he would usually display.

The word rattled around in his head as he mulled over what Lukas had said to him. He pushed the flap away from the tent that the others were sleeping in.

_ 'Dad'. Does he see me as a father figure? _ He pried him off (he was surprisingly clingy) and set Lukas down in his bedroll, tucking him in.

A soft smile touched Clive's lips. Lukas was a child.

A child in such a dark world.

A child with such a dark past.

His smile fades as he realizes this.  _ Perhaps he sees me as a father figure because of his family... _

He quietly tiptoes out of the tent where the kids were sleeping. It wouldn't do to wake them all up just because Lukas was out late.

He sighs, heading off to his own tent, his former task now abandoned for some introspection.

_ I will be Lukas' replacement for his father,  _ he decided.  _ He deserves one- a good father. _

**Author's Note:**

> Yes... this is late. Shush-
> 
> Anyways, I finally get off my butt to post things about a month late and uh. Whoops.
> 
> Yes, I'll edit these at some point, but it's a combination of me being lazy and edits not being exceedingly important right now, so shrug.
> 
> I'll get to it eventually. (Famous last words)


End file.
